My Life
by x snow-pony x
Summary: "This is the story of my life, and what I did when I lived in this world." This is basically just the story of Sam's life from her birth right up until her death. I wanted to explore the complicated life of Samantha Charlotte Nicholls, and I think this will do it! (This will overlap LiAaR, WISU and the show, but it will also have lots that was not mentioned in them.) ON HOLD
1. Introduction

**A/N So, you're probably all going to shoot me as I already have enough unfinished FanFics and I shouldn't be starting any more, but this idea came to me and won't leave me alone! Hope you like it anyway! :-D**

So, where should I begin? My birth? My death? When I joined the army? When I first started at Holby? When I met Dylan? When I met Tom? When I had my first child? When... Too many questions. It doesn't matter where I start, it just matters that I write everything, everything I need to write that is. And maybe even some things I don't. This is the story of my life, and what I did when I lived in this world.

Sam Nicholls.

**A/N Yes, I know it's short, but that's how I wanted it to be! Please read and review, and let me know if I should carry on or not. :-D**


	2. My Birth

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated this for ages, I've been busy. (Go and read LiAaR if you want a full explanation: I'm not writing it all again!) Anyway, I'm here now, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :-D**

**Thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan, perpetualpathology, Anon123, jsscnrmn and two Guests for reviewing! They made me so happy (as six reviews for 84 words of actual chapter is quite a lot!), and made me want to write this again! :-D**

**Guest (who asked "Did you use Charlotte because of Charlotte Salt?"): Yes I did. I'm also going to use other information like that from Charlotte (like her birthday and things like that), because it saves me having to make things up! XD**

I was born on the 12th August 1985, at 10:26pm. Mum had been in labour for eight hours, and then I finally arrived. I screamed as the nurse picked me up and bathed me, but I stopped as soon as I was wrapped in a blanket and placed on Mum's chest.

"Hello little one," said Mum, gently stroking my cheek. I reached my hand out and grabbed one of her fingers, not letting it go. Mum smiled at me.

"What are we going to call her?" asked Dad, taking Mum's free hand.

Mum looked at me for a moment before she replied. "Samantha."

As Mum said the name I looked at her, our eyes locking.

"She likes it," Dad said.

I looked up at Dad as he spoke, and then I looked back down at Mum.

* * *

After a few minutes of me and Mum just looking at each other Mum asked Dad to find a babygrow and a nappy out of the bag she'd brought with her. He took out a white nappy and a pale pink babygrow out if the bag and handed them to Mum. She then took the blanket off me, put the nappy on me, and then dressed me in the babygrow. She smiled when she'd finished, and then held me out to Dad. Dad took me and gave me a hug.

"Hello Samantha," he said. "I'm your daddy."

I looked up at him, my brown eyes staring into his.

"Well she's not screaming, so she must like you!" joked Mum.

"She's beautiful," he said, leaning down and giving Mum a kiss on the forehead.

"She is, isn't she?" said Mum, smiling at me in Dad's arms.

Dad then passed me back to Mum. "Let's get a photo then." He got out his camera and Mum smiled at it, holding me so that I was facing the camera too. I heard a click and then he came over to show Mum the photo.

"That's a really nice photo," she said when she saw it.

Just then I started crying.

"I think she's hungry," Mum said.

"Do you want me to show you how to feed her?" the midwife asked, coming over.

"Yes please," said Mum. She undid her hospital gown and then held me up to her breast.

"If you put your nipple in her mouth she should feel it and begin suckling," the midwife instructed.

Mum put her nipple next to my lips and I opened my mouth. I then latched on and began to feed.

"You're a natural," said the midwife as I lay there in Mum's arms, filling my tiny stomach with milk.

* * *

About ten minutes later I finished feeding and pulled my head away. Mum did up her hospital gown, before she held me back on her chest.

"We're going to get a lot of sleepless nights now she's here!" Dad joked.

"Yeah, we are," said Mum tiredly. She then began to gently rock me, holding me close.

"Go to sleep, Samantha," I heard Mum say. "Go to sl..."

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence as I was already fast asleep, my small chest rising and falling gently.

**A/N I know this is quite short, but it seemed like quite a good place to stop it (and it was quite a lot longer than the last one!). Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please R&amp;R! :-D**


End file.
